


Anything to help

by cillafix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assisted Peeing, Comfort, Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillafix/pseuds/cillafix
Summary: Yuuri hasn't drunk nearly enough to forget this evening but he wishes he had. Viktor's had a couple of glasses too many and hasn't exactly been his usual attentive self, but he'll do what he can to rectify the situation.





	Anything to help

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted at the-kittyscarf.tumblr.com, come and talk to me about headcanons or what to write next ✌

“So, I need to pee,” Yuuri announced awkwardly as soon as he and Viktor were out of the lights of the event center.

Viktor glanced down at Yuuri’s bent posture and short but rushed steps. Of course he did, that shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Viktor had wondered whether that was the problem earlier, but hadn’t Yuuri just excused himself and come back? He’d figured he was imagining it.

“Do you want to go back inside?” Viktor offered, but while he paused, Yuuri left his side and kept walking.

“No, no, let’s just get back to the hotel.”

Viktor trotted to catch up. He must have lost count of how much wine he’d consumed. He’d stumbled out of banquets much more intoxicated after several more hours of afterparty in the past - partnered life and the desire to have a relaxed night in with his love had tamed him somewhat - but he suddenly felt conspicuously like something had flown over his head.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah. I mean, no, not really,” Yuuri said. “It’s okay, though. I wasn’t asking you to do anything about it. I just can’t think about anything else right now, and as soon as we were alone, I accidentally said- I’m sorry. I won’t talk about it any more. We have to get back to the hotel.” His voice came out high and shaky.

“Yuuri, we’re not in a hurry, our hotel is just a few blocks away, and there’s a perfectly nice event center right behind us where nobody would mind if we came back in for a few more minutes.” Viktor took Yuuri by the arm and tried to lead him back in the opposite direction, but Yuuri shook his arm free.

“I feel so stupid,” Yuuri complained.

“No reason to feel stupid, I don’t mind, I promise. Come on.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Yuuri looked at the pavement and then back up at Viktor. Concerned, Viktor paused and waited for him to find the words to explain himself. “I couldn’t go. The whole time we were there.”

“…you went to the toilet, several times. I saw you leave,” Viktor said, perplexed. Yuuri shrank even smaller in embarrassment.

“Did you see that American guy, the one Celestino introduced me to?” Yuuri said in almost a whisper. “He just came up next to me and tried to talk to me. He wanted to have a totally normal conversation. While _peeing_.”

Oh, he meant he _couldn’t_.

“So I tried again as soon as I could, I tried everything, but I couldn’t stop thinking about whether or not I would… be able to… and I… can we please not have this conversation in the middle of the street?!” A passerby gave a side-eye to the two foreigners having a tense conversation while one did a universally recognisable shuffle on the spot.

Viktor’s heart dropped into his stomach. How long had he spent obliviously chatting and clinking glasses while his poor fiance waited by his side, not just being his usual quiet self, but working himself into an anxious wreck? Now that he thought about it, he remembered hearing Yuuri turn down another glass of wine, and jokingly asking what he could possibly have to be cautious about. That must have been at least an hour before they said their goodbyes…

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. Of course we can go back to the hotel. I should have noticed something was wrong,” Viktor sighed. He tried to put his arm around Yuuri’s side as they continued walking, but Yuuri shivered away from his touch.

“No, you shouldn’t have. You would have made us leave, and you looked like you were having fun.”

“Talking to Chris? We’re having brunch with him in the morning, it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, I didn’t know that. Still, I wouldn’t have been able to do that to you. Aah-” Yuuri bent over and pressed his thighs together, his hand darting into his pocket briefly.

“Let’s get a taxi,” Viktor said.

“We don’t have to, it’s just a few blocks.”

“But we can still get there faster. Look, there’s one right over there, I can-”

“No!” Yuuri cried.

Viktor nearly bolted into the street waving his hands anyway, but he hesitated, the taxi flew by and the opportunity passed. He mentally berated himself - why hadn’t he done it?! Looking at Yuuri in obvious distress and missing an opportunity to help made Viktor feel panicky and frustrated, especially knowing how many cues something was wrong he must have either missed, or decided not to pry into for fear of causing upset.

“No? Why not?” he said weakly, still cringing at his latest slip-up.

“I don’t know if I…” Yuuri mumbled toward the ground. “I’m afraid I actually won’t make it. In the taxi.”

Viktor tried to wrap his brain around that one - if he wouldn’t make it by car, he definitely wouldn’t make it on foot, surely? More importantly, was that really the time frame he was dealing with? Sure, Yuuri assumed the worst sometimes, but he had to be mortified to admit that, it couldn’t be something he would say lightly.

“Yuuri… that doesn’t make sense,” Viktor said as gently as he could.

“I knoooooow!” Yuuri covered his face and turned away from Viktor. Well, that wasn’t tactful.

“Damn, I’m really on a roll,” Viktor said with a self-deprecating sigh. He softly laid his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “What do you want to do, Yuuri? I want to get you back to the hotel quickly, but I don’t want to make you any more uncomfortable.” Yuuri straightened up with some effort and looked in the direction they had been walking.

“Let’s… let’s just keep going,” he stammered.

The pair crossed the street and turned down a gravel path through the small park on the next block. They’d walked around the park earlier that evening, but if time was of the essence, the empty path stretching diagonally through the block, well-lit by gold streetlights, looked like the obvious choice.

Yuuri accepted a hand on his back, but his faltering gait made him difficult to hold onto. It unsettled Viktor not being able to give Yuuri comfort, but he figured, with regret, that intimacy was probably pretty close to the bottom of Yuuri’s priorities. Nope, can’t think about that, Viktor reminded himself, it would not help the situation to crawl into a hole and die before he even got Yuuri back to the hotel.

“Oh no, no… Vitya, wait…” Yuuri complained and stopped short. Viktor turned to see him bent over again with a hand in his pocket.

“You’re going to be okay, once we get through the park, we just have one more crossing and then the hotel is on the next block,” Viktor attempted to reassure him. Yuuri took a couple of steps, then abruptly turned around and resumed his hunched position.

“This is not going to work.”

“Take as long as you need to get it together,” Viktor said.

“I can’t, I really can’t go any further. I won’t make it.” Though Yuuri’s back was turned, his voice made it obvious he was panicking and almost in tears.

Viktor spun around frantically assessing their surroundings and went into split-second decision mode. He pushed through a gap in the hedges lining the path, dragging Yuuri with him.

“What are you doing?!”

“Shortcut, I saw it on the way.”

“We didn’t walk this way!”

“Okay, it’s in the tourist leaflet.” By the time Viktor pulled Yuuri behind a tree and some taller hedges that fairly effectively blocked the light of the streetlight, Yuuri had figured out this was no shortcut.

“Vitya, I can’t do it. We’re in a park.”

“Do what? I can’t see what you’re doing,” Viktor said lightly, starting to walk away. A despairing whine made him turn around. In the low light, Viktor could see Yuuri’s silhouette bent almost double and holding himself through the outside of his pants. “Yuuri, nobody is coming, it’s safe,” he said, his voice softening as he approached Yuuri.

“It’s humiliating.”

“I know you feel embarrassed, that’s normal, but it’s not your fault. It’s just an unfortunate circumstance, you-”

“Oh god, I’m going to wet myself in public, it’s happening,” Yuuri interrupted, barely audible.

“No, you won’t, you can go right here.”

“I know, I know I have to and I don’t have any choice. I can’t. It’s like I’m frozen. I can’t convince myself to.” Yuuri’s figure shook, curled up even tighter.

“Yuuri, isn’t there any way I can help?” Viktor asked.

“Can you?” Yuuri whimpered. It sounded almost hopeful. Viktor cautiously set his hands on Yuuri’s sides from behind.

“Can I help you this way?”

“Alright,” Yuuri agreed with a sob, then with more certainty, “Yes. Please. Hurry.”

Viktor gently pushed Yuuri’s hands aside, provoking a frustrated whine as Yuuri struggled not to simply put them back and instead allow Viktor to fumble the button and zipper open. Viktor reached into the damp fabric of Yuuri’s pants and aimed him, already leaking, into the hedges. The sound of an irregular stream splashing into the leaves made Yuuri tense up and try to retreat backward in embarrassment.

“You’re okay now, you can relax,” Viktor said into Yuuri’s neck before aimlessly kissing his hairline.

“Sorry, Vitya, but I don’t think this is the best time for PDA,” Yuuri said nervously.

“It’s hardly PDA, the park is empty.”

“That’s great. I hope you’re right. Can you go back to the path and make sure?” Yuuri replaced Viktor’s hand with his own.

“Of course, anything to help,” Viktor chuckled, pecked Yuuri on the cheek and trotted back to the spot where they’d crossed through the hedges.

Viktor stumbled through the foliage back onto the path, undoubtedly looking a bit suspicious, but he saw nobody in the distance except a couple who thankfully decided to walk past the park and not through it.

“Looks good, nobody’s coming,” Viktor said.

“Don’t talk to me, that is so not inconspicuous!” Yuuri hissed from the other side of the hedges.

“Oh, yeah. Whoopsies.”

Within a few seconds, Viktor heard the sound of liquid pattering into the leaves grow stronger and more consistent. He smiled to himself - crisis averted, right? - but immediately remembered it shouldn’t have become a crisis in the first place, and that Yuuri undoubtedly still wouldn’t be happy about the outcome when he came back. So now was probably a good time to crawl into a hole and die… or maybe just try to reassure Yuuri and give him an earnest apology. Hm, Viktor had got his hand slightly damp. He nonchalantly wiped it on his jacket - the thing already had dog slobber and half a dozen types of wine on it, it was past time to have it dry-cleaned anyway. Probably would be wisest not to tell Yuuri about that.

Finally some hurried zipping and rustling sounds came from the other side and Yuuri scrambled back through the hedges.

“I can’t believe I did that, let’s get out of here,” he said under his breath, his head down. Viktor opened his arms and intercepted Yuuri, who squirmed for a second but soon softened and hugged Viktor back.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor mumbled into Yuuri’s hair.

“You’re sorry? I’m sorry I’m apparently _someone who has peed in a public park_ now.”

“Oh, you are? Well, it’s a good thing that it doesn’t reflect on you as a person in the slightest, and you won’t ever need to tell anybody if you don’t want to.” Yuuri blushed and buried his face in Viktor’s collar. “But I’m sorry you didn’t have a good night, and that I wasn’t paying attention. I wish I could have done something to help.”

“You did,” Yuuri gave a weak laugh.

“Heh, I meant earlier than that,” Viktor said. “I know this isn’t the last impression you want to have of an event.”

“No, this’ll probably be one of the ones I’d rather forget,” Yuuri admitted.

“I know this doesn’t make up for much, but do you want to remember it as the time we stayed in the suite with the amazing jacuzzi?”

“Really? Do we finally have time to use that thing?”

The pair loosened their embrace just enough to walk in the same direction, but they had no problem walking the last couple of blocks to the hotel at a shuffle. They weren’t in a hurry, after all.


End file.
